Weak
by Sumthinelse
Summary: Sequel to 'Strong'. This story starts from another POV around the end of 'Strong' some Nanao x Shunsui and HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

Nanao Ise left Hinamori Momo's quarters after completing the Kidou spell that would effectively bind a Captain of Hitsugaya Toshiro's strength. She had promised not to disturb them afterwards. She jumped up to the roof of the next building and took a last look at Hinamori's quarters before stepping off the other side. A large hand wrapped around her wrist and Nanao found herself hanging by her arm in thin air.

"Lovely Nanao-chan," said a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

As she dangled like a worm on a fishing hook, Nanao met the gaze of her Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui. He smiled at her, like he always did, but did not let her go. He just stood, with his arm outstretched and waited.

"N-nothing," she stammered quickly. She was on the ground a second later with her Captain standing very close.

"You know how I feel about lying, Nanao," he said, calmly. "What were you doing in Hinamori-chan's quarters?"

"It's private," she replied, coolly, brushing herself off and adjusting her glasses.

"I specifically told you to stay out of this matter, Nanao-chan." He laid a large hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to her place. He slid open the door and pushed her in front of him. "Tell me what you've done."

"What would you have done in my place?" she asked, after she told him about the kidou spell and the drug she'd given Momo to put in his tea. "I went to find her and she was lying on the floor," she pleaded. "She was so upset and tried to blame herself for what happened between them."

"I know," Kyoraku said. "And you came to find me in the morning and I explained how I'd handled it."

"He acted like a thug and you took him to a whorehouse to get him… sexed up." She was getting angry. "You rewarded him for his bad behavior; all I did was level the field a little."

"You went against my instructions and did exactly the opposite of what I ordered."

"You were wrong-" Nanao's words were cut off by a flare in Kyoraku's reiatsu. She choked and coughed before regaining her breath. His expression hadn't changed nor had his posture. He still stood in front of her with his arms crossed and a pleasant smile on his face.

"I did a lot more that night than visit Rukongai, Ise." He rarely used her first name; she hated it when he did. "Hitsugaya Toshiro may look very young, but he is a Captain and you are a Lieutenant and do not even approach his rank in skill or strength." He stepped forward and she backed away, not certain why she was suddenly afraid of her Captain. "You do not have the right to pass judgment on one of your superiors and attempt to discipline him. That is something that one of his equals must do."

"I-I don't-"

"What happened was between them, and he may have lost his temper and been a little rough with her, but he did no lasting harm. He confessed to me and he went to her tonight to beg forgiveness and make amends. You should not have interfered with that."

Nanao seethed with embarrassment and anger. She had felt justified helping Hinamori plan a little payback, and she'd gone to her Captain with her concerns about the white-haired Captain's behavior. It was part of her responsibility to report something like that. But when she'd been told to back off, she couldn't. Now that she was getting a lecture from a lazy, drunk, womanizer, she felt even worse. His next words, however, made her nervous.

"I shall have to punish you."

Kyoraku rarely, if ever, punished a subordinate. People looked up to him so much that they punished themselves if they disappointed him. He'd never punished her. He'd never raised his voice or been impatient with her.

"Taichou-sama-" she began.

"Too late now," he said, shrugging off his pink kimono. "It must be done."

Nanao did not have time to speak. His movements were too fast and he'd seized her by the back of the neck and dragged her to her desk. He shoved her, face-down, over the top of it and held her there, anchoring her with his hand.

His grip on her neck was too tight to break but not so tight as to be painful. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke before she could.

"You will accept your punishment without a sound, Nanao Ise."

Her world became narrower until it only contained them both and the desk she was sprawled across. She felt the warmth from his body standing behind her, and for a split second, her heart was filled with fear of what he was planning. Then his large, broad hand landed with an audible 'smack' on her backside. She gasped in surprise which only earned her a harder one. She bit her bottom lip and held back the cries that wanted to escape her throat. Her bottom stung with each blow that Kyoraku gave her. She held back the tears of humiliation that threatened to fall.

Nanao counted silently in her head; her Captain spanked her twenty times before he stopped. He released her neck and she stood up, keeping her gaze on her desk. The swish of fabric was the only sound she heard until the door slid shut behind him. He had struck her. She knew it was the right and duty of a Captain to discipline his team, but he'd usually left the details to her discretion. He was neither cruel, not abusive. She knew this and understood how angry he'd been with her. She'd disobeyed a direct order and assisted in drugging, stripping and restraining a higher officer. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, but now she understood that there might be other consequences involved in her actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinamori glanced at herself briefly in the mirror; Nanao-Ise had done a convincing job. Instead of her uniform, she wore a red and gold kimono that was made from some cheap and flashy fabric; her hair was held up with lacquered chopsticks, she wore eye make-up and her lips were painted cherry-red. She was beginning to regret her decision to find out where Hitsugaya went at night.

For several weeks following the argument and fight with Hitsugaya, he'd been distant. It wasn't a big surprise, considering how they'd left things, but there was a hole in her life now, one that he'd steadily occupied for as long as she could remember. Though he had always been more familiar with her than anyone else, he'd never shown the slightest hint of lust towards her before that night.

Lust. It was a feeling Hinamori knew, as a young woman, but the 10th division Captain, with his icy expressions and serious demeanor, had seemed unaffected by it. Perhaps it had been his youthful appearance that made her dismiss him as a man; she'd seen him grow from a small child but he still looked childish in many ways. She rubbed her arms when she remembered the freezing floor of her quarters when his control over his immense spirit power finally cracked. The bruises on her wrists were gone now

Hitsugaya had not spoken to Hinamori directly for several weeks. She hadn't sought him out, and his duties as a Captain usually kept him busy, but she knew he was avoiding her. If she managed to catch his gaze, it was without expression. No sadness or anger or shame. Nothing.

"I'm not supposed to be getting involved with the conflict between you two," Nanao had said, carefully, looking over her shoulder. "But I wanted to know if you were okay."

"The conflict has been resolved."

Hinamori had told her that she was seeing less of her oldest friend and didn't know how he felt; the older woman had cleared her throat uncomfortably and delicately spilled the news.

"He's been whoring with Kyoraku-Taichou."

"What?" Hinamori had asked after taking a few heartbeats to comprehend her sentence. "What do you mean?"

"You know what a whore is?" Nanao looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes," Hinamori had snapped back, "A…lady of negotiable affections."

"Well he's been _negotiating_ along with Kyoraku-Taichou several nights a week."

"Where?" she's blurted out. "Since when?"

Nanao had taken her into her quarters and poured her some tea. They'd talked at length with Hinamori remaining somewhat incredulous despite Nanao's certainty of the situation.

"He might look young, Momo-chan," the other woman had said, gently, "But he has probably been going through puberty for the last twenty years. That's got to wear down even the most determined celibates."

Hinamori had closed her eyes. "I don't…want to believe it," she'd finally said. "But I know I've been very wrong in the past."

"So you belive me?" Nanao asked.

"It's possible," she'd admitted, "And even probable. However I'm not sure if I can accept it until I've seen it with my own eyes."

It had taken some convincing, but eventually Nanao had taken her to the place in Rukongai that housed many women who lived there and many more men who visited it. They'd stayed hidden in the trees for several hours watching the various patrons enter and exit. They had seen Captain Kenpachi walk in with Hisagi and Ikkaku in tow. They'd eventually seen other shinigami come and go, but no other captains. Hinamori had been about to give up for the night when a familiar presence touched her briefly. She and the other Lieutenant had been cloaking their own powers so not to be recognized but Kyoraku Shunsui had not bothered with hiding. She'd glanced at Nanao's face but it was impassive. The older woman had looked away, however, when her Captain greeted a woman at the door with an enthusiastic kiss. These were not the elegant and classy Geisha; they were more common and garish with their clothes, make-up and demeanors.

A flash of white had caught Hinamori's attention and she'd gripped her friend's arm desperately and fought the urge to call out as she'd watched Hitsugaya walk into the building and slip past Kyoraku.

Now, a week later, Hinamori was dressed like a tart and preparing to spy on Hitsugaya. Nanao had warned her gently telling her that it might be better to imagine that he just went there to drink or gamble, but Hinamori had rejected this saying "Sex with a prostitute is a far more likely pastime than drinking or gambling." At her words, Nanao had been surprised but went into town to procure the cosmetics and Kimono. She would have to conceal her zanpakutou, but that couldn't be helped.

Hinamori had waited until nightfall and now that she was ready, she stood up and prepared to bid her companion goodnight. The door to Nanao's sleeping chamber slid back and revealed her spectacle-wearing friend dressed in a pale blue kimono, just as garishly made-up.

"You can't think to-"

"You're not going in there alone, no matter what Kyoraku-Taichou does to me. And besides, my Zanpakutou can be hidden." It was with a small amount of relief that Hinamori accepted the other Lieutenant's offer. It was true, unless it was in its open form, Nanao-Ise tended to store her sword in her sleeve where its small size was easily concealed. It wasn't as though either woman had much to fear from the regular citizens of Rukongai; even unarmed, it would likely take a small army to injure or kill them; but it was the idea of facing what she feared most that brought her to quickly embrace her friend before pulling a cloak over her clothes and ducking inside its hood.

The building was loud and raucous when the two women arrived. They watched for an hour before eventually stashing their cloaks and Hinamori's sword in some bushes. Hinamori used a kidou spell to keep the bundle concealed. They had previously scouted out a poorly guarded entrance near the kitchens and slipped in.

"Keep your head down and your mouth shut," Nanao whispered to her urgently. "We're not on a mission; we're just here to watch."

"Right." They split up and went upstairs by separate staircases. Hinamori moved quickly and kept a fan open in front of her face. She spotted the bright white hair of Hitsugaya Toshiro and ducked into a corner. He wasn't wearing his Haori, just a black hakama and kimono that the seated and lower ranking shinigami wore. He looked a little more relaxed than she'd seen him in a long time. She studied his face from her dark alcove. He really was…perfect. His wide turquoise eyes, his flawless, pale skin and lean body made a very angelic package. Several women brushed past her and giggled loudly. He turned and gave them a quick smile. He had been talking to Kyoraku and now that the women had his attention, they flew to the two Captains like flies.

"Painted harpies!" Hinamori hissed under her breath. She lowered the fan and leaned out, watching as four of them surrounded Hitsugaya and started touching him. Instinctively, she reached for her sword but remembered that she was here to watch…unarmed. She caught Kyoraku looking in her direction and quickly raised the fan again and ducked deeper into the alcove until she could barely see Hitsugaya. The harpies weren't molesting him, exactly; they were touching his hair and his face gently, affectionately. And he allowed them to do it.

"He's probably been with all of them," she thought, feeling her anger boiling inside of her. Suddenly her view was obstructed by a broad, hairy chest.

"Hellow, young mistresss." The friendly voice of Captain Kyoraku made her heart feel like it was plummeting. "I don't recognize you," he continued. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, Master," she bowed and kept her face hidden. "I-it's my night off but I just …stopped in to say hello."

"I won't pester you on your night off, then." He ruffled her hair affectionately and walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief until she faintly heard his voice drifting over the noise of the crowd. "He usually goes to the upstairs room at the end of the hall." She blushed behind her fan. She hoped Nanao didn't get spotted by her Captain or they'd both be in trouble.

Hinamori glanced at Hitsugaya and slipped up the stairs. She padded quietly down the hallway and listened at the last door. She heard nothing so she knocked gently.

"You're early." The words, softly spoken with a feminine voice made Hinamori's heart ache. She slid open the door and stepped into the room. The occupant knelt on a futon with her head bowed.

"I think I might actually be too late." At the sound of her voice, the woman's head lifted and Hinamori looked helplessly into a large pair of blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She rose to her feet gracefully and crossed the room. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," she said, stepping forward and reaching for the woman's hands. "I'm sorry for intruding." She bit her lips. She came here to get answers, and she knew she needed to be more assertive. "I really need to talk to you."

"You must be Hinamori." Hearing her name made the Lieutenant's mouth drop open. "I guess I can't be too surprised," she finished, calmly.

Hinamori stared at the woman in front of her. She had a hard time thinking of her as a whore. She looked clean and smelled like soap. She wore little or no makeup and her dark-brown hair was tied back in a simple bun. She wore no jewelry and her kimono was plain, well-made, and held no ornamentation.

"You're not what I was expecting." She felt stupid for saying it. "I'm sorry, Miss…?"

"Mio, you may call me Mio." She bowed gracefully and Hinamori returned the courtesy. "I am guessing that Hitsugaya-san does not know you are here?" When the girl nodded miserably she smiled. "He requests, when we meet, that I am as you see me." She spoke with a wise and calm voice, but she looked only slightly older than Hinamori.

"I-I came here tonight…" She stopped and looked away. "I don't know why I came here." She shook her head violently. "I mean, what do you do here with Toshiro-chan?"

"I cannot give you those answers, Hinamori-san." She did not look angry. "You must ask him for yourself, he should be here very soon."

Fear blossomed anew in Hinamori's breast. "I didn't think I'd talk to him here." She reached into the bag she had hidden up her sleeve and drew out a handful of coins. "Please, take these, and can you hide me?"

Mio pushed away the offering and shook her head. "I will leave and you will stay. You should not have come if you did not want to know the truth." With that, the elegant woman slid back the door and disappeared. Hinamori glanced out the window and discarded it as a means of escape. There was a courtyard filled with people drinking and talking. She recognized the bell-tipped, spiky-hair of Kenpachi Zaraki and nearly fainted from fear. She'd been a fool to come here and think she wouldn't get recognized. She'd have a severely damaged reputation and lose any credibility she had if too many people saw her dressed as a whore in a house of ill-repute.

"Mio-chan?" The voice behind her made her blood run cold. "Is something happening outside?" She heard the sound of sliding cloth before the soft clunk of Hyorinmaru being set down by the door. "Mio-chan?"

"N-No, nothing," she whispered, keeping her back turned.

"Is that a new Kimono?" he asked pleasantly, and Hinamori heard the sounds of him untying and removing some clothing.

"Yes, Master." She kept her voice low and turned, bowing deeply before he could see her face. She knelt on the futon like she'd seen the other woman doing and kept her head down.

"It's very pretty," he continued, casually. "Red becomes you." The easy, intimate compliment made Hinamori ache even more. He'd never said anything like that to her before; his tone was relaxed and without its normal tension.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-san." She could not emulate the musically soft tones and kept her voice to a whisper. She kept her eyes downcast and to both her relief and horror, he blew out the lamp near the door and left the room illuminated by moonlight. She raised her eyes cautiously. She could see him fairly well since the moonlight shined from behind her. Hitsugaya had removed his Kimono and stood, naked from the waist up. He walked over to the futon and knelt behind her.

Hinamori's heart pounded so hard she could hear it. She managed not to tense or run away when his hands slid around her waist and he moved closer. He rested his forehead against her back and sighed heavily. Then he absently reached up and took the sticks from her hair. He rubbed the strands between his fingers and sighed again.

"She still hasn't talked to me." He clasped his hands together in front of her and moved so that his thighs were on either side of her. He pressed his cheek against her back, and then he slid his hands to her belt and untied it. Not daring to breathe, Hinamori waited. She wasn't certain how far she should let this go. She prayed for a natural disaster. Even a small fire would work; anything but the torture of waiting while her friend slid her kimono off her shoulders and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

The unexpectedly pleasant sensation startled her. Hitsugaya's lips were warm and soft. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed gently. "You're really tense tonight," he said, sliding his callused palms down her arms. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head, automatically. Her hands were tightly fisted so that the trembling would not show. He continued his gentle kisses on her back and shoulders, moving up to her nape to leave a small nip that had her letting out a surprised gasp. This seemed to encourage him and he moved closer, pressing himself against her. She felt his erection poking at her lower back and let out an involuntary squeal when his hand reached around to her front and closed over her bare breast.

Hinamori could not stop herself from grabbing at his hand and trying to push away at the same time. She only succeeded in losing her kimono and falling forward. Hitsugaya grasped at her wrist and she turned, landing on her side before sprawling in front of him.

For several seconds, neither of them spoke. Hinamori could not see into the shadows cast by their reverse in position. He was in silhouette and she on display in the moonlight.

"Hinamori?" His voice rose in surprise and spurred her to action. She covered herself with her free arm and tried in vain to reach for her kimono with the other. He kept hold of her wrist and tugged her closer until her face was directly in front of his. "Hinamori." His voice was colder now. He mumbled a Kidou spell that lit every candle in the room at once and the anger she'd heard when he spoke her name was visible in his face.

"Shiro-chan, I can explain."

"Like Hell." He stood up and tossed her kimono at her. She struggled into it while he glared. Then he closed his eyes and she could see him fighting for control over his temper. "Yes, Hinamori," he said carefully. "This time I will listen to you explain why you've dressed like a prostitute and sneaked into Mio's room. Explain, while you're at it, why you did not identify yourself and just sat there while a man took off your clothes and was touching you."

"I'd heard that you were coming here and I wanted to see if it was true." It sounded foolish, even as she said it.

"You heard that a guy was visiting a prostitute and you thought it might be a lie?" He didn't look happy with her answer.

"It's not like I don't know what men and women do here," she said. And It's not like I was just going to sit there and let any person who walked in have a go at me," she felt her face flush. "It was you!" She felt herself getting angry. "_You_ were coming here to see prostitutes and _you_ were the one doing the undressing and the kissing and the…breast squeezing!" Her voice rose as her anger increased.

"Lower your voice," he said, quietly.

"Fine," she continued in a fierce whisper. "But you have a lot to explain, yourself. You go see whores like some pervert!"

"Hinamori," he said coolly, cutting her off. "What I do here is none of your business."

"It is when you do it to me."

"I was _trying_ to do it to someone else," he said, tensely. "But you so cleverly substituted your body for hers and I was forced to molest you without my knowledge."

"You seemed pretty confident about it at the time." After she'd said the words, their meaning hit her. "You've really been with that woman, haven't you?" She couldn't stop the injured tone in her voice. "You've been making love here…all this time?"

"I don't answer to you, Momo-chan." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'll tell you this; Kyoraku Taichou saw us, that night in your quarters. The night that I lost control and hurt you." He didn't meet her gaze. "He suggested I start acting on some of my baser instincts in a non-violent way before anything violent happened again."

"Lust itself doesn't make someone violent." Hinamori closed her eyes tightly.

"My desire for you made me jealous, but my anger is what made me act. So no, lust doesn't make someone a monster, but getting some relief helps."

"What do you do here?" Hinamori's question pinned him.

"The first night, I got drunk when I left your place and Kyoraku came to see me. He brought me here and set me up with Mio."

"I met her."

"I only see her." He shrugged, "Not that it matters, right?" Hinamori remained silent. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Shiro-chan, I need to know."

"Gods, you need everything spelled out for you," he snapped. "You really have no imagination." He turned and started walking towards her. "You want to know what happens in this room?" She started to back away from him but he took her arms and held her, gently but firmly, close to him. "She brought me up here the first night; I paid her to pleasure me with her mouth." He saw the twitch of Hinamori's eyebrows as they knit together. "I paid a _stranger_ to get down on her knees and-"

"Stop." Hinamori placed a hand over Hitsugaya's mouth. "Don't tell me anymore." But he pushed away her hands.

"You came here to find out the truth." He followed her when she sat down on the futon, weak in the knees. "I'll tell you about the next time I visited her, too if you want." Hinamori shook her head and tears dripped onto her hands. He knelt beside her and moved his lips to her ear. "She has a very creative side, what she can do with her hands is mind-blowing. Not to mention how flexible she is-"

Hinamori stopped Hitsugaya's words with her mouth. She just grabbed the sides of his perfect face and kissed him. She poured the loneliness, the pain, and the love she had for him into the kiss. It surprised him, but it took only a heartbeat before his arms wrapped around her and he squeezed her tightly. His hands moved to her hair and he buried his fingers in the silky mass.

"Why did you let me touch you?" he asked, breaking the kiss. He looked at Hinamori's face; her eyes were filled with too many emotions to count.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanao slunk down one of the hallways, trying not to be noticed. She'd already slapped several groping hands aimed at her bottom. She reached the back staircase when she saw a spiky-haired silhouette and heard the familiar jingling of bells. If Captain Kenpachi spotted her, she was …fucked! She groped blindly for the nearest door, slid it open and moved inside, sliding the door shut as quietly as possible.

"Good evening." The warm, deep tones of the voice had her blood running like ice. "Turn around so I can see your pretty clothes, Nanao-chan."

Nanao turned, slowly and looked at her Captain. He was not alone. He sat near the far wall and a woman was draped over his lap. She had one of her arms wrapped around his neck and her kimono had fallen off her shoulders. The other arm was between them, and from the motions of her hand… Nanao shut her eyes quickly. She did not want to see her Captain in the tawdry embrace of another woman.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I would know you, my Nanao-chan, even if we were in the dark."

"Oh." She couldn't think of a better reply than that.

"Why are you here?" Kyoraku asked.

She opened her eyes; the prostitute was tugging up her kimono. Her Captain whispered to the woman briefly and she hurried towards the door. She brushed past the startled Lieutenant and into the hallway. Nanao continued to stare. Kyoraku was naked from the waist up and calmly sipping sake from a saucer. In the dim light from the cheap, paper lanterns, she looked at his broad, hairy chest. Despite his laziness and disinclination to move very quickly, the muscles in his chest and arms looked like they were cut into him sharply.

Nanao couldn't think of anything to say but a defense strategy came to mind. She did not go near Captain Hitsugaya tonight, she just came along to watch over Hinamori; clearly she was not disobeying his order…directly. When she spoke, however, it was not defensively.

"What were you doing?" she whispered.

"I asked you a question," he replied, calmly sipping the saucer. He was still sitting cross-legged and she tried not to look at the bulge that tented his loose trousers. "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer, she heard a familiar voice bellow from the hallway.

"Kyoraku!" The shout came from Kenpachi.

"In here," called Kyoraku, pleasantly.

"Taichou," she said desperately. "Don't-" In a blur, he was standing in front of her and lifting her off her feet. Then they were back on the floor and she was gathered in his arms.

"Say nothing, and keep your face turned," he growled at her. Then, unexpectedly, he jerked her blue kimono off her shoulders and moved her so that she was lying on her side with her upper torso in his lap. He pulled the pins from her hair and let the silky mass down. "Kenpachi?" he called out, jovially.

Nanao felt the chill of the air on her bare skin but froze, with her arms crossed over her chest when she heard the door slide back. A big, hairy arm secured her shoulders and pulled her into him. She could not see the man in the doorway; she was facing her Captain's front.

"Hey, Kyoraku," growled the 11th division Captain. "They're playing pachinko downstairs, you wanna come?" He chuckled at the sight of a half-naked woman on the other Captain's lap. "Did I catch you in the middle of something?"

"I was actually just beginning," murmured Kyoraku. He stroked Nanao's hair and gently shifted so that her face was pressed against his lower abdomen.

"Is she new?" Nanao recognized Ikkaku's voice from the doorway. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You know all the girls by the backs of their heads?" said Kenpachi with a chuckle. "Not surprising, considering how much you like to get sucked." Nanao heard a slap and imagined Kenpachi cuffing his third seat on the back of his bald head. She flushed with embarrassment from being unwillingly present to hear such intimate details.

"So, you coming downstairs when you're done here?" Ikkaku asked. "If so, bring the new girl, I'd like to meet her."

"I think I might be here for a bit," Kyoraku said, lifting Nanao's hand and kissing her palm before placing it directly on his erection. Instinctively, she tried to pull away but the firm grip he had on her wrist held her still. While her Captain laughed and talked with the two men she burned with humiliation as he wrapped her fingers around his swollen length. She felt suddenly light-headed as her brain acknowledged her unusual situation.

Nanao had heard a few whispered stories about the 'measurements' of the male Shinigami. People talked about what they saw at the hot springs and Kyoraku Shunsui was legendary. Now that she was literally faced with the reality, there was no denying it. The man was hung. Her fingers twitched involuntarily and she felt his abdominal muscles clench. Her position was extremely vulnerable, she knew, but if she was going to be punished for being here, she thought, why not give a little back while she had the chance.

As Ikkaku started telling a bawdy joke, Nanao slowly moved her hand from the base of her Captain's fabric-covered penis to the top. The head was bulbous and hot, she could feel it burn through his hakama. She heard his slight intake of breath and smiled. She knew she was only digging herself a deeper grave by doing this, but the surreal quality of the situation had hysterical giggles threatening to break loose. She squeezed and stroked him again and felt his hand move from her wrist to her breast and give it a sharp pinch. He wasn't stopping her, just giving her a warning that her actions would have consequences.

The rush of blood in Nanao's ears made her deaf to the other voices in the room as Kyoraku moved his thumb back and forth across her nipple. She hadn't worn a bra under her kimono, but she was glad she'd chosen to keep her underwear when he moved his hand to her lower abdomen and started to inch it further down. She stopped touching him and started to pull away when his fingers brushed the front of her panties. He gripped her shoulder tightly with one hand and with his quick fingers he rubbed the lace that covered her most sensitive areas.

Nanao's toes curled but she could not move. She stole a glance upward but he was looking at the men in the doorway. Kyoraku started moving his fingers in gentle strokes. The heat that flooded her lower regions had the Lieutenant biting her lips to keep from making any noise. He increased the pace of his gentle rhythm but kept his touch feather-light. She heard him laugh richly and start to tell one of his own dirty Haikus. With the last line, he slipped his fingers inside her panties and touched her warm center.

Helpless against the pleasure that made her press closer, Nanao did the only thing she could think of the regain her advantage. She tugged at the drawstring to his hakama and took hold of his massive member. Since her body shielded him from view, the two men in the doorway did not see her lean forward and touch the tip of her tongue to the swollen head of his penis. It was hot and moist and she couldn't believe she was this close to it. It throbbed and pulsed in her hand and she started to move his waistband down a few more inches to get a better look.

"Out," the 8th Division Captain said, shortly to the men in the doorway. "And shut the door, I'll be with you when I'm done." As soon as the door was closed, Kyoraku flipped Nanao onto her back and rose above her. "You are in so much trouble," he panted, grabbing the sides of her panties and shredding them like they were paper. He didn't bother to cover himself and the sight of her Captain, fully erect and throbbing, worked like a quick splash of cold water.

She started to scoot backwards on the floor but her Captain seized her hips and she was pulled back to him. She shut her eyes tightly and dug her fingers into his upper arms, waiting for the pain, instead, he moved lower and she felt his hot breath against her thighs.

With a quick jerk, Kyoraku lifted Nanao's hips and slipped his tongue into her slick folds. He punished her with his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking and even giving her gentle bites. She arched her back in surprise.

"What-what are you doing?" She gasped, feeling her hips buck upwards, involuntarily. She let out a squeak of startled pleasure when his lips closed over her clitoris and gave it a quick suck before swirling his tongue around it. This gentle assault was not what Nanao had expected. She reached down and attempted to push him away, but her fingers just slid into his hair and stroked him. Her mind wanted to shout and scream. He was using her own body to punish her.

Kyoraku moved a thick finger to Nanao's opening. He pressed gently and her body gave him reluctant access. He heard her make a noise of protest, but her hands continued to stroke and tug at his hair. He wanted to smile, but his lips were busy.

After several centuries of experience, Kyoraku knew when his inexperienced Lieutenant was getting close to her release; her body couldn't hide things from him. He slipped his finger in a little further and waited for her muscles to relax and accommodate him. He lifted his head and looked at her from between her thighs.

"Nanao-chan," he said, sliding his finger all the way inside her. "Is this what you want?"

Nanao's head was spinning. The sudden intrusion of the thick digit gave her a start. It felt uncomfortable and strange, but her body seemed to welcome it after a moment. She tried to form words but she could only pant as Kyoraku began to move his finger in and out of her. He did it slowly and deliberately. "If you want me to stop," he added, lowering his head again, "You must tell me."

The 8th Division Captain re-started his oral intentions and added a second finger. He slowed his pace to maintain her level of pleasure. He was going to be greedy and make her climax with him when he was inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinamori could not answer the inquisitive look that Hitsugaya gave her. She didn't want to answer.

"If you didn't realize it was me, what would you have done?" she finally asked.

"I'd have known almost as soon as you jumped away," he replied. "You don't have the same body." He shrugged and leaned forward; he touched his lips to hers again, this time gently and carefully. "And I don't have the urge to kiss her like this." They were kneeling face-to-face and Hitsugaya moved his hands to her waist. Hinamori released his face and let her fingers graze his naked shoulders. Despite his slender frame, and smooth skin, she felt the hard muscles beneath his heated flesh. She wanted to touch him and flattened her palm against his chest.

Despite the constant cold aura that surrounded Hitsugaya, his skin was hot. She wanted to touch him all over and gently ran her sensitive fingertips down his chest to his abdomen where she felt a quiver and remembered that he was ticklish. In the flickering candlelight, she saw the slight flush stain his cheeks. She hadn't tickled him since they had both been small; she hadn't really touched him in a very long time. The occasional hair ruffle, a hand on the arm, something insignificant had been their only physical contact in decades. Then, he'd gotten angry and jealous when he'd misunderstood her childish crush. For days following that night, she's felt his hands and his weight on her.

Tonight, Hinamori felt gentleness from Hitsugaya; gentleness in his hands as they slid over the silky fabric of her kimono to her buttocks; gentleness from his mouth as it moved over hers, placing slow, small kisses over her lips. He was gentle when his hands moved to her shoulders and slid open her kimono.

"I want to look at you, Hinamori." His voice was huskier than usual. His eyes were intense and dark. "Will you let me look at you?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling a little nervous. She took a deep breath and held it as he parted the garment and let it fall to her elbows.

Hitsugaya sat back on his heels and stared at her. She blushed under the weight of his gaze but couldn't stop staring at his face. His lips were parted and she could hear his breath coming more heavily. His bright eyes were transfixed on her chest and she moved to cover herself. He moved back up to his knees and embraced her before she could pull her robe back into place.

Hinamori felt the heat of his skin against her breasts and her nipples responded to his proximity by tightening up into little beads.

"You don't need to hide from me," he whispered into her hair. He stroked her back gently and held her; not tightly, but firmly and comfortingly. "As long as you're in my life, I'm yours."

"Mine?" She turned her face into his neck. "You want to be mine?" She was surprised at his confession. "Why, Shiro-chan?"

"Because you make me…Weak," he said.

"I-I don't understand." Hinamori pulled back to look at him, His expression was intense. She stood up but didn't move away or try to cover herself. He gave her hand a squeeze and spoke again.

"I do things I don't agree with, every day, because it's my job. I go against my nature sometimes because it's my duty and I do things I regret because my Honor demands it of me." He remained where he was but raised his eyes to hers. "I command one of the most powerful Zanpakuto that exists today, I protect the lives of many, and I send people at my command into battle and to their deaths. I do all these things without hesitation." He paused and reached both hands up to grasp her hips. "I do all of these things, Hinamori, but I am weak." He rested his forehead against her belly and she felt his breath on the outside of her panties. "I do all of these things and here I am…on my knees in front of you." He turned his face to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek against her abdomen. "Please, let me be weak with you. Even if it's just this once."

Hinamori slid her fingers into his hair. Snowy-white and always a little untamed, it was one of his features that she'd always liked. She didn't ruffle his hair, playfully like she usually did; instead, she pressed his face closer.

"Yes." She was certain, as soon as she said the words, that it had been her reason for coming here tonight. She wanted to know this side of him. He pulled her down to the futon and they knelt, facing each other, silent for a moment. Then she reached out and drew his face to hers and kissed him.

No more encouragement was needed. Hitsugaya kissed back eagerly and slipped his tongue between her lips, stroking hers. He moved one of his hands up her ribcage and placed it gently on her small, firm breast. She shivered slightly and he brushed his thumb over the hardened tip. Her quick intake of breath had him throbbing with need. He pushed her back until she was reclining on the futon. He came over her and captured her lips again. While his mouth kept hers busy, he moved his hand down and tugged her panties down, impatiently.

"Wait," she said, pulling back from his kiss. He immediately stilled all movements and waited. "Can you douse the candles?" He wrinkled his forehead in confusion for a moment. "Please?"

She felt a tremor in his reiatsu as a gust of chilly wind extinguished all the lights. They were in darkness for a few moments before their eyes adjusted to the illumination given by the moon.

Hitsugaya returned his attention to Hinamori. He tugged her panties down her legs and dropped them off to the side. He removed the rest of his own clothing and lay beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

Hinamori felt his erection against her leg. There was no clothing separating them this time. Curious, she ran her hand down his side and to his front. Tentatively at first, she brushed her fingertips over it, feeling the shape and size; then, getting a little bolder, wrapped her fingers around it. She's spent enough time helping the healers so she knew what a man's equipment looked like, but this was the first time she'd ever touched one that was hard.

Hinamori propped herself up on her elbow and moved to get a closer look. Hitsugaya obediently lay back and let her get a good look. She skin was soft, but the organ underneath was engorged and felt like stone. She stroked a fingertip over the swollen head. It was moist and velvet-smooth. Wrapping her fingers around the base, she gently squeezed and pumped up and down a few times. The reaction was impressive.

Hinamori was rolled onto her back and her legs were pulled up around Hitsugaya's hips. He placed his hand at her entrance and slid a finger inside her. The warmth she had been feeling earlier in her lower regions had resulted in making her slick for him. He stroked her just as boldly as she had done to him. The sensation swept over her whole body and she arched her back, crying out suddenly. Hitsugaya smiled and leaned over her, holding his weight on one hand beside her ribs. He kissed her again while stroking her and she gripped his shoulders tightly. She was losing control and writhed beneath him. He added a second finger and continued to work on her lower body while his lips moved down to her breasts.

Hinamori bucked upwards and gasped as his fingertips found a particularly sensitive spot. The unfamiliar sensations were making her wild. She grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up to her face.

"Hurry. Up." She was panting now

"Okay," he said, quickly, making a slight adjustment in their positions. "Now, your first time might be-"

"Yeah, I know, I don't care," she said, cutting him off and pulling him down to kiss her. He propped himself up on elbows and knees and positioned himself at her entrance. He broke their kiss briefly to brush her hair away from her face.

Hitsugaya moved slowly forward, and Hinamori felt the strange pressure followed by the feeling of being stretched. He just put the tip in at first, then withdrew and slid in all the way in one thrust. It was a brief, burning pain that made her jerk quickly in his arms. Then it was just him; filling her. She was. Complete.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; trying to stay still when he was enclosed so snugly in Hinamori's body was not easy. He'd gone in deep enough for their pelvises to meet. He felt her arms grip him tighter and started to move. He was afraid he wouldn't last very long, but she seemed to be excited enough by his earlier attentions that she responded quickly to his movements. As he began to slide in and out of her, she started to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. He quickened his pace and heard her gasp. Her small nails dug into his back and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

The small noises Hinamori was making in his ear drove Hitsugaya to the brink. He thrust harder and faster until he felt her contract and convulse around him. She cried out his name when she came, urging him over the edge. He shook all over as he pumped into her, filling her with his substance. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. They stayed like that for several minutes, pinned together on the futon. Hitsugaya moved off her when he felt himself getting excited again.

"Let me take you back with me." He pulled on his clothes and held out his hand. She took it and rose, stiffly to her feet. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Nanao Ise could not form coherent words. Her Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui, was making her body writhe on the floor. With his fingers and tongue he was forcing noises out of her that she'd never made before. Each time he drove her upwards, he would slow down before she went over the edge and found release. The sensations were intense, but she felt like she wanted something more from him.

"Tell me," he whispered, as if reading her mind. "Tell me what you want."

"More," she managed to say.

The big man moved so that his knees were between hers and he tucked an arm underneath her shoulders. He used his hand to position himself, just barely nudging her entrance. Then he lifted her knee so that it was tucked up beside his hip and inched forward.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. Nanao obeyed and stared up at him. His expression was serious; his dark eyes looked black in the dim room but she felt the heaviness of his gaze. She knew him well enough to understand that he was giving her a moment to consider the consequences of what they were about to do. Considering his size, she knew it would be painful at first; but she also knew, though not from personal experience, that he would make it as pleasant as possible. There were no more words necessary between them. She didn't need him to warn her, or comfort her. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. It was her first kiss and she was glad he was the one to take it from her. "My Nanao-chan," he said, giving her shoulder a brief squeeze.

Kyoraku made his first thrust and got about half his length inside. He paused, feeling his Lieutenant stiffen and dig her fingernails into his arm. He slid back out and slowly went deeper, repeating this again until he was fully embedded. He felt the tremor of tension running through Nanao's back and leaned his weight onto his hip so he could bend down and take one of her nipples into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and made it stand up in a sharp point. Then he moved his hand between them and pressed his thumb directly onto her clitoris. He suckled and rubbed gently, feeling her body start to relax underneath him. His control was good, but she was so tight it was like a slick fist gripping him.

Slowly Nanao felt the pain start to ebb away as her Captain stimulated some of her more sensitive nerve endings. He remained still until she started arching against him; then he returned his lips to hers and began to thrust. He moved slowly, at first. He made long, deliberate strokes, remaining gentle and soft with his touches. When she stirred with fevered impatience he braced his knees and shortened his movements.

Nanao had felt a burn when he'd started, but now there was a liquid heat in her lower belly that had her squirming. She felt stretched by the sheer size of him. He was so hot and hard; as if she were being speared with each thrust. His attentions with his thumb paired with the deep penetration pushed her over the edge and she felt the spasms start deep in her belly and continue down, contracting around him enough to make him gasp as his own climax was triggered. Her vision went dark as she felt the pleasure run through her lower half and was only half aware of him writhing within her. As her own climax ebbed, she felt the warm substance of him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke early; he was, by nature, an early riser, but he found himself up before sunrise. He stretched and felt a tiny ache in his lower back. It was an odd little stitch but he grinned widely in his dark bedchamber when he thought of the cause. Turning over onto his side, he reached for the slight, sleeping figure beside him. Momo was stripped down to her lightweight, cotton undergarments and covered by a light blanket. He moved close to her but did not touch her; she had stayed the night in his quarters at his request, but he knew she would not be comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. If he were honest with himself, he was not ready for it either.

Momo's pale skin glowed and Hitsugaya leaned closer. The movement made a faint creak of the floorboards under his futon and he held still. His friend had always been a heavy sleeper, but her breathing stilled and he noticed a slight change in her reiatsu. She was reacting defensively, the way a fighter would; scanning the room for another presence. He felt the slight spirit pressure touch him and then it fell away, as light as snow, and her breathing resumed. He doubted she had fully woken up. He grinned again; her reiatsu recognized its mate on an unconscious level. She was his.

~ Elsewhere:

"Nanao-chan"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," pouted Kyoraku, Shunsui, the 8th division Captain. He followed her up the steps to her quarters and stood behind her as she reached the door.

"Yes," answered Nanao Ise. "You are going to ask to come in for some sake and then you're going to fall asleep and snore and I won't be able to get any rest."

"But Nanao-chan," the big man wheedled, using his saddest expression, "If you do not let me stay here with you, I might be troubled trying to sleep after tonight's events."

Nanao hustled him in the door and shut it behind them. She didn't need nosey neighbors making assumptions, even if they'd be correct.

"Would you keep your voice down!" she hissed at him. His expression was exaggerated offense.

"Why do you wish to keep what happened tonight a secret?" he asked, removing his shoes and settling on her couch. He picked up a saucer from the ceramic set on the low table in front of him and pouted, pitifully. "It makes me think you are ashamed of me."

Nanao went to get the bottle of sake she had in her cupboard and filled his saucer. "Taicho," she said, softly, "I'm not ashamed of you." She put down the bottle and went to her bathroom to remove her make-up. She washed her face, and then gave the rest of her body a quick scrub with a soft cloth. When she returned to the main room, she was dressed in her pajamas and a robe. Kyoraku was still seated on her couch.

"If you make me leave, Nanao-chan," he began, "I'll be up all night thinking about you." He looked a little sad, but his cheeks were pink from the sake. "I will be consumed with thoughts and I will be wondering how I should behave in the morning, well, later today." It was only a few hours till dawn.

"How to act?" Nanao stiffened slightly at his words.

"Yes," he replied and sipped his saucer. "I will worry that I'm supposed to act casual when I see you at tomorrow's meeting, I will be too afraid of rejection or that you'll treat what happened like it was any other night in the brothel." Nanao paled slightly as she listened. "I will toss and turn and wonder if I made the right decision and I'll have feelings of regret and shame over my actions and I'll eventually decide to behave coldly and shut you out for fear of being hurt by seeing you act like nothing happened tomorrow, because I'm sure you have more experience in these things than I do."

Nanao cleared her throat carefully. Kyoraku Shunsui had just voiced all of his Lieutenant's fears; all of the thoughts that were on her mind and now he stood up and held out his hand. "Let me stay with you, Nanao-chan. I want you to hold me and reassure me that I mean more to you than just being your handsome and brilliant leader." She smiled at the last words he spoke and reached out for his hand. He moved to her side and took off her glasses, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Come to bed, then," she said, tugging him toward the bedchamber. But if you snore I'm smothering you with a pillow."

"If I sleep on my side I won't snore."

"You're not going to try to cuddle me are you?"

"But I need to feel close to you, Nanao-Chan." He followed her into the bedroom and smiled when she sighed heavily.

"Alright, but I know I won't be able to get any sleep."


End file.
